


take me out and take me home

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He wouldn’t admit this to anyone but, Cody was his favorite resident. Always coming and going, but always making time to say hi to Noel and talk to him, even if he was running late for class
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: anonymous





	take me out and take me home

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally came to me in a dream and is based off of my own experiences with my desk assistants with some embellishments. it made me miss uni very much. 
> 
> rpf disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and please don't show this to the boys or anyone affiliated with the boys!

Being a desk assistant for a dormitory was by far the cushiest job on campus. All he had to do was sit behind a desk, give out packages, answer questions and occasionally look the other way when residents brought alcohol home. Overall, it was an easy job and he always made money. He always loved the people he worked with and looked forward to a new year. Noel was lucky to snag a spot in one of the newer halls. It was a really easy way to make friends because all of the residents were his peers and it wasn’t uncommon to have a class with them. 

Noel mostly took the morning shift because his classes were in the afternoon. Especially on the weekend, it was funny seeing residents come back from a walk of shame. That’s how he met Cody. 

He wouldn’t admit this to anyone but, Cody was his favorite resident. Always coming and going, but always making time to say hi to Noel and talk to him, even if he was running late for class. He loved it when Cody would flash him a smile and run his hand through his freshly washed hair. Not that Noel found him attractive or anything. Okay fine, he did but Cody also made genuine conversation with him. 

“Dude I can’t believe you’ve never seen Love Island,” Cody exclaims, hanging over the desk, “It’s like, the best reality show and it’s on everyday.” 

“I don’t know dude it just doesn’t seem like my thing,” Noel replies, leaning back in his chair. 

“Bullshit, I see right through your mysterious exterior and know you’re a sucker for trashy TV, don’t act like you’re better than us Miller.” 

Noel chuckles in response. “Okay you’re going to have to watch with me one day, I have a TV in my room,” Cody continues almost shyly. 

Noel blushes, he’s never made it past the desk with Cody so to speak. He’s about to respond when Cody makes a noise looking up from his phone, “Oh shit I gotta get to class, see you later hopefully.” He runs off before Noel can adequately respond. 

-

A couple days later, Noel is behind the desk with his head resting on his hands. Not that he was dozing off per say but he definitely wasn’t being as attentive as he should be. He didn’t see Cody come out of the elevator and sneak up behind the desk. Cody yells and Noel jumps up. “Holy shit dude,” Cody laughs, “I didn’t think I would get you that bad. Everything good?” 

Noel grimaces and sits back down, “Yeah just up late studying for an econ test, you know how it is.” 

Cody nods, “Yeah sorry about that man, I’ll catch you after class.” Noel mumbles out a reply, watching the other boy leave. 

It’s a couple hours later when Cody returns, carrying two drinks. “Oh thank god you’re still here,” he says approaching the desk. Noel looks at him quizzically. 

“Oh! This is for you, I figured you could use coffee or whatever,” Cody rambles, pushing the iced drink across the desk. 

“Wow thank you dude, you really didn’t have to,” Noel takes a sip surprised, “Caramel macchiato? How’d you know man?” 

Cody blushed rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ve seen you drink it a couple times, but I didn’t know the name so I had to describe it to the barista, thank god she knew.” 

“Well, you got it perfectly,” Noel smiles, not missing the way Cody’s face lights up. “Sooo, any plans tonight?” It was Friday after all. He was thinking of asking Cody to get dinner or something after his class. Then maybe going back to his dorm for a movie. Then maybe- 

“Tinder date actually,” Cody says, interrupting Noel’s thoughts. A weird feeling blossoms in Noel’s chest but he tries to ignore it. 

“Have fun dude, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Noel ribs. Cody laughs and taps the desk, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Hey I’ll text you outfit ideas later.” 

-

Noel whistles, “Damn Cody, date go well?” Cody shuffles through the sliding doors in the same outfit he wore, the same one Noel picked out. His hair is a mess and he has two new hickeys. That weird feeling in his chest is back. 

“Yeah she was a _freak_ , but not really my type.” The weird feeling subsides a little bit. 

It’s a little awkward before Cody starts, “Well, I got a big philosophy paper to work on but I’ll see you later okay?” 

“Yeah of course, good luck.” 

-

And that’s how it continued. Cody brining Noel food in the morning and Noel trying to work up the nerve to ask going out before the weekend. Like clockwork, Cody would come back from a one night stand looking bashful and that weird feeling would grow just a little bit more each time.

It got to the point where other residents thought Cody got a job behind the desk. Cody never brought up his dates, and Noel didn’t care to ask for specifics. It was working for them. 

-

There’s one specific hook up that shakes Noel’s world. Cody looks particularly rough as he traipses through the doors. “Holy shit,” falls out of Noel’s mouth without him meaning to. “I mean- are you okay dude? Did you get mugged or something?” 

Cody scoffs despite his blushing, “No dude, I just had another tinder date.” 

“Did she beat you up or something?” 

“What! No, he was just really into some kinky shit,” Cody spits back, without realizing the magnitude of what he just said. 

_He?_

“Um- I mean-” Cody stammers. 

“No, dude it’s okay,” Noel smiles, laying a comforting hand on Cody’s shoulder. Cody looks at him earnestly. The weird feeling in his chest is there.

“C’mon shower up, my shift is almost up and we can grab lunch together.” Cody looks so thankful. 

“Yeah, that would be great, I’ll see you soon.” That weird feeling feels less painful now. 

-

It’s another Friday and Cody is leaning over the desk playing something another resident left behind while Noel catalogs some packages. 

“Hey do you want to come to a party tonight?” Cody asks, catching him off guard. Noel looks up, catching the hopeful shine in his eyes. 

“Yeah that sounds fun. What time?”

“Around eight, it’s off campus though.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll just meet you in front of the building around 7:45,” he replies giving Cody a warm smile. 

They get to the party fashionably late and as soon as they walk through the doors random cups of alcohol are being pushed into their hands by a passing stranger. They shrug and take big swigs figuring it can’t hurt to get fucked up.

The mood is light and Noel decides that Cody looks really _really_ good tonight. He decides to tell him that. He can see Cody’s blush forming even in the dark room. 

They walk around saying hi to people and making their way to the living room to dance a little bit. He’s having a good time until he hears an, _Oh shit_ coming from Cody. 

“Woah what’s wrong?” Noel asks, placing a calming hand on Cody’s chest who looks like he’s about to have a panic attack. 

“Nothing it’s just a guy that I hooked up with is here,” Cody breathes out, “You know, _that_ guy.” Noel gets the picture and turns around to try to pinpoint which guy Cody could have been talking about. He barely has time to look before Cody is saying fuck and putting a hand on Noel’s face to bring him into a kiss. 

Noel, shocked at first, finally gets with the program and removes the hand he had on Cody’s chest and winds it into his hair. Their mouths press together and it’s all Noel has ever wanted since he first saw Cody. They eventually have to pull away for air, but Cody doesn’t go far. 

“Sorry, it’s the only way I could think to let him know I wasn’t interested,” Cody says bashfully. _Bullshit_ , Noel thinks to himself but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he says, “Do you wanna get out of here?” Cody nods as a response and grabs his hand to pull him to the front door. 

The tension in the Uber was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They head back to Cody’s building, keeping it together until they get into the elevator. As soon as Cody presses the button, Noel is pushing Cody against the cool wall to reconnect their lips. Cody welcomes him, wrapping his arms around Noel’s neck. 

“You know, I live in a single so we don’t have to worry about a roommate,” Cody breathes out as Noel peppers kisses along his neck. 

Noel pulls back, “Yeah I know.” Cody makes a noise and Noel responds to that, “Dude I’m the desk assistant that’s kind of my whole job.” Cody laughs, guiding Noel’s face back to his own. 

The elevator finally reaches Cody’s floor and Noel realizes that this is the first time he’s ever been to Cody’s room. Cody pulls him along, fumbling to unlock the door with his shaky hands. 

As soon as Cody gets the door open, Noel pushes him with ease to the bed as if he’s been there a million times. Cody pulls him down on top of him and presses their bodies together. That weird feeling in his chest has moved to his stomach and it doesn’t feel weird anymore. 

He rolls his hips experimentally reveling in the groan he receives from Cody. He leans back down to kiss him while palming Cody, loving the whimpers he hears. “Please,” is all Cody has to say before Noel is nodding and reaching to undo Cody’s pants and slide his hand into his underwear. 

Noel takes Cody into his hand, rubbing his thumb along the head, watching Cody twitch beneath him. “Fuck,” Cody breaths out. Noel buries his face in Cody’s neck while quickening his stroke. “All those hookups- I always thought of you,” Cody confesses and Noel moans into his neck. 

“God, wanted you for so long,” Noel chokes out. He can tell Cody is getting close, so he tightens his grip and speeds up. That seems to get Cody because before he can even warn Noel, he’s coming on his hand and his shirt. Noel sticks his hand into his own pants, using Cody’s cum as lube and it doesn’t take long to get there with Cody underneath watching him so intently. 

Noel rolls off, but not that far on a twin XL. “You know if you wanted to get into my pants you could’ve just asked,” he smirks. 

“Noted,” Cody replies, pulling Noel into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from lover by taylor swift


End file.
